Kamitsukai
by Sabaku Ookami
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, leader of Konoha's largest Yakuza gang, Anbu Captain and resident bibliophile. Though being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi and a Yakuza leader, he is the outcast of the village despite his rank and the rare ability he has.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Always wanted to make a Naruto and R.o.D crossover and now I've finally gotten around to it.

Title: Kamitsukai

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, leader of Konoha's largest Yakuza gang, Anbu Captain and resident bibliophile. Though being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi and a Yakuza leader, he is the outcast of the village despite his rank and the rare ability he has.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Where's your brother?" asked Kushina looking at Menma as Naruto wasn't at the dinner table... as usual, getting her eldest out of a book was akin to winning the third shinobi war with only one man fighting against everyone else. In short, it was extremely hard to get his attention out of a book and even within arm's reach ofhim was difficult enough considering he owned an apartment building in which all of the rooms, hallways and even the stairwell had books stacked in them to where it was hard to navigate for even the most agile person... and Naruto spent almost all of his time in the building.

"Where else would the _demon_ be?" questioned Menma as he sat down at the table, "He's i-" He was interrupted as a hand slapped his cheek hard.

Kushina glared darkly at her youngest son and said, "_That_ word is forbidden in _this_ house, young man. I don't care if you like Naruto-kun or if you hate him, but you won't so much as _mutter_ that word in this house or you'll find out that I am worse than Ibiki can ever be and I won't kill you when I'm finished." She sighed as she watched her son cower in fear of her then spotted a small paper person walking along the table, "Nevermind, he's here," she said as only one person she knew of could animate the paper dolls that were throughout the house; her son Naruto.

Naruto had a very, very unique ability to use paper to do just about anything with. He could harden it enough to stop a kunai or shuriken from tearing through it, create and animate puppets or dolls, the miniature ones that were only a couple inches tall scattered throughout the house were perfect examples.

They only moved when Naruto was visiting or having dinner with them, the dolls moved around, cleaning or doing little chores that they were able to do. She liked watching them move around and do things, it was even entertaining if two of the dolls bumped into each other as they usually fought each other because of it.

"You're early today," said Kushina seeing her eldest son walking into the dining room, with his head buried in a large book. He was wearing a black shirt, black and orange pants, dark blue shinobi sandles and a black haori with a multitude of orange numbers all over the bottom half of it, a lot of the number overlapping with each other as well. "I was about to send a clone to get you," she added happy that she didn't have to create a shadow clone to go and find him.

Naruto lowered his book slightly eying his brother, "Ah, a victim of nature," he said before looking at his mother as he put a bookmark in his book, closed it then set it down on the table as Kushina made a rule that he couldn't read a book at the dinner table, "I was busy nearby and saw it was almost time," he added as he watched his twin sisters walk into the room and his father shortly after them. He received a glare from his father, which was normal and discreet waves from the twins.

_'Menma, Mito, Mita... Ishina is on patrol,'_ thought Naruto seeing the oldest of his sisters wasn't at the table. At least he wouldn't have to put up with _her_ remarks about him still running a Yakuza gang and _ruining_ their family name. He mentally grimaced as he could easily recall her words _without_ her being around him. His father was worse, but Naruto knew he wouldn't say anything as long as both of them were in the house. At least, not if he wanted to keep what made him a man.

"Why is Ishina _not_ here, Minato?" asked Kushina sending a glare at her husband, "You know I want our entire family here at least once a week."

"She didn't want to be here tonight, she traded patrols with another chunin at the last minute," answered Minato as he found out just before getting home and he knew this was going to happen. In terms of skills and abilities, he could defeat his wife in any battle, but he knew he would _have_ to sleep sooner or later and that's when she would strike. He had no intention of making himself a target for his wife's wrath... he also enjoyed sleeping with his wife as well and not on the couch.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow at hearing him, "In other words, Ishina-tan didn't want to be here because I'm here... can we have dinner now or are we all allowed to just raid the kitchen?" he asked curiously wondering if she'd actually let them do it.

"No," replied Kushina scowling at his question, "Give me a minute and I'll bring it out. Any raids on the kitchen will be met with _wooden_ force." She held up a wooden spoon and everyone at the table flinched at the sight of it as they had all been hit with it at least once. She went into the kitchen a second later.

"Why do you keep coming here?" questioned Minato glaring at Naruto with disdain and contempt in his voice, "Not only are you an embarrassment to this family, you're a criminal and the only reason I can't arrest you is because you have the Daimyo's favor and he has threatened to remove funding and stop any trade coming to this village."

Naruto shrugged, he was used to these conversations, they were normal as he received similar ones whenever he went to receive or was given a mission from his father, "I like visiting Kaa-chan and my imouto's, pissing you off is a bonus," answered Naruto simply. The only reason he _did_ come to dinner once a week was because he liked visiting his mother and his twin sisters. If they weren't around or acted the same way as the other half of the family, he wouldn't visit at all.

XxxxxX

Two hours later

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto sat silently in the backyard garden as he read his book, his little sisters were cuddled up to him on each side and were reading alongside him. Usually the twins were so hyper you couldn't get them to sit still for any length of time, often to the dismay of academy instructors. Naruto usually spent his morning patrols keeping an eye on the two as they often escaped the academy, like he used to and he had to bring them back. They pulled pranks on him and most of the Anbu Corps, though he usually avoided their pranks given that his subordinates were the usual first victims and Naruto having pulled pranks before and still did every so often could see them coming.

However, when the two eight year old's were with him when he was out of his Anbu uniform, they were the most well-behaved girls you'd ever see and often did as they were doing now, reading his book with him and often asking him what some words were or meant. Though once in a while he taught the two pranks, helped in their training and generally did whatever they wanted.

Needless to say, he did spoil his sisters.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"-chou. Taichou. Taichou!" shouted a feminine voice and opened his eyes to see his subordinates in front of him, he noticed the sun was starting to rise as well. He felt something nuzzling into his sides and saw it was his sisters asleep on him.

"Be quiet," said Naruto calmly, "If you think they're pranks are unbearable. Wake them up and I'll use all of you for target practice. Now what do you want?"

"The Hokage has summoned us," replied the Anbu wearing a cat mask not able to be sure if her captain was being serious or not.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the news, "Then go and see what he wants. You don't need me to babysit you, do you?" he asked looking at them with an expression that said a lot of things.

"Uh... no, I suppose not," answered Neko as she and the others felt kind of stupid now, "But what if he wants you there as well?" she added knowing that the Hokage most likely would want him there.

Naruto shrugged it off and closed his eyes, "Then simply ignore the Hokage and when my sisters wake up, we'll go and see what he wanted _this_ early in the morning. If Hatake can be late all of the time and never get in trouble for it... I doubt we'll get in much trouble either. The village isn't being attacked, so whatever Hokage-sama wants, can wait. If he doesn't like it... well he does know where I'm at."

"Did you two get into a pissing match again?" asked Inu, another shinobi who took Hatake Kakashi's place and obviously, his mask and designation.

Naruto simply shrugged as pieces of paper hit each of his subordinates in the face which meant for them to go away and without a word, they did so.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few hours later

XxxxxX

"Taichou, why are we actively avoiding the Hokage?" asked Neko as she and the blond Anbu captain sat on a roof as he read a book and she basically just relaxed, which sadly was her captain's way of patrolling. The others in the squad were off relaxing in their own way as well. Naruto took a deep breath, but remained silent, "What if he has important news or something?" she added wanting to know what was going on his book-filled brain.

"He would call all jounin and Anbu, not just us, if it was important," answered Naruto simply as he continued reading, "Do you _want_ to go on a mission or stay here and relax, as usual?" he asked looking up from his book at her.

"A mission would be nice every so often," muttered Neko before sighing, "But I'd rather stay here and relax truthfully. Today's a bad day for a mission. I just want to be lazy."

Naruto returned to his book and replied, "Then you shouldn't complain. Why are you here with me anyways? Don't you have a boyfriend to play with?" He didn't have to see her blushing to know that she was since she was suddenly quiet.

"D-don't t-tell anyone," stammered Neko as she had wanted to keep the fact she had a boyfriend a secret and _still_ didn't know how her captain found out, "I'll behave," she added quietly before sighing.

"Good Neko," stated Naruto sending out a flat stretch of paper and patting her lightly on the head earning an annoyed growl from her, "Kinky," he added as the paper retracted and bound itself back into his Haori and then he heard Neko leave as he smirked. A bit of light teasing always got her to leave, it was kind of cute to him.

He heard the light sound of familiar feet land near him, "Ishina-tan," said Naruto knowing it was his sister without having to hear her speak or even see her. Her chakra and the near-silent steps she made were all too familiar to him to mistake her for anyone else.

"Tou-sama wants you in his office _hours_ ago, scum," sneered Ishina as she was most likely glaring at him, "You can _walk_ there under your own power or I'll break your legs and drag you," she added with a tone of satisfaction in her voice, "Please choose the second one."

"Why don't you just take a nap, Ishina-tan," said Naruto as he took a deep breath but otherwise didn't pay much attention to her threat. Despite her threats and attitude, she was a kitten. To him, she was an annoying headache that wouldn't go away. He would admit that she was being cute at first, but after the first few months, it had become annoying. "It's a lovely day outside and it wouldn't do for such a lovely lady like yourself to just ignore it," he added kindly. Most would think he was being sarcastic or just acting like he was to piss her off, but he wasn't doing either.

While Naruto _did_ find her utterly annoying and someone he'd rather not be near, he knew he made her angrier simply by being nice to her. She was still his imouto and no matter how she acted he wasn't going to threaten her. He'd insult her, but only if she got on his nerves but that was rare.

"Do you think I'm an idiot," snapped Ishina grabbing his book and taking it from him.

"Hmm, I'd say you possess above-average intelligence," replied Naruto before he and the book in Ishina's hand fell apart into slips paper that blew off and disappeared around the building, the paper heading back to the original Naruto as the blond usually had all of his paper do.

"You bastard," growled Ishina clenching her hands and fuming at the blond for playing her for a fool, she followed after the flying paper knowing they'd lead her to her brother one way or another then she'd beat him to a pulp for humiliating her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ishina fidgeted a she walked through the red light district of Konoha, she had followed the paper to the place but then it disappeared. She didn't like this place, it was like a huge blister that needed to be removed from Konoha and she couldn't she actually was _in_ the area and all because of the blond scumbag she was going to kill. Though that thought didn't make the perverted stares and snide remarks at her any better. _'That bastard is going to pay for me having to suffer this humiliation. This is going to get around the village, I know it'_ she thought before she bumped into something and fell on her butt.

She stood up and saw it wasn't a _something_, but a someone that she bumped into. It was a young woman probably a few years older than her. She had dark brown hair in a ponytail and purple eyes with a pair of glasses over them. She was wearing a black buttoned long-sleeved jacket over a dark blue blouse, a black skirt, and a pair of black boots. On her sides were two thugs dressed in the usual clothes that she saw the others in the area dressed like.

"Watch where you're walking," stated the young woman calmly, she was about to continue except a hand reached out from behind Ishina causing her to stop.

"Don't be mean to her, just because she's so cute," stated a familiar voice and Ishina blushed as she turned her head, only to see Naruto was the one who was behind her, "I'll pay for you cleaning your clothes, Kikai-hime," he added half-smiling.

"Alright," replied the woman before she and the two thugs continued on their way.

"You were following me while I was looking for you?! Do you know how badly I'm going to beat you," growled Ishina angrily as she clenched her hands into fists, ready to deck him.

"You're a chunin and I'm an Anbu, imouto-chan. If you hit me it would be because I let you," stated Naruto as folded his arms, "Though you really ran into the wrong person. Of all the people you could run into it was Kikaijima-hime. She'd charge you for almost anything and she _would_ make you pay it." Ishina was about to speak but Naruto beat her to it first, "Don't bother," he added before several slips of paper slapped her in the face and stuck to her, "Consider it repayment for toying with you, Ishina-tan. It was fun," he said before walked past her pulling a book out of the sleeve of his haori.

Ishina pulled off the paper that he swatted her with and stared at it with wide eyes. In her hands was at least ten thousand ryo, it was more money than she'd seen in the past year of doing missions as a chunin. _'He... he thinks he can buy me?!'_ she thought growling angrily. She would have turned around and thrown the money back at him, but she already knew he was gone and it would be pointless. _'Fine... he can buy me... for today only. I'll kick his ass another day,'_ she thought deciding to forget about it for now, _'Back to patrolling then...'_ she mentally added as she shoved the money into her pocket and headed back to her patrol before her father had tasked her to find the blond.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Been wanting to do a story like this for years and since all of the R.O.D crossover's are dead, I can. ^_^ Well I could before, but now I can do it and not feel a bit bad.

Kamitsukai means Paper Master (in case anyone was wondering)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Surprised people are saying that Naruto is caring... honestly, the last chapter does say that he 'spoils' his sisters. Mostly the twins, Mito and Mita, but he'll spoil Ishina on occasion when she isn't being a complete bitch to him or if he just feels like messing with her.

Aside from Mita, Mito, Ishina, Kushina and his yakuza gang... Naruto isn't very kind. He simply doesn't care about other people. He doesn't waste his time hating them or anything of the sort.

...and his head is in a book 90 percent of the time so mostly he doesn't pay much attention to people.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto stopped walking as he passed the cemetery in Konoha. He just finished paying Kikaijima for Ishina bumping into her and was on his way home. He saw Ishina in the cemetery, not at any specific grave and he frowned. He didn't remember seeing a report where she was on a squad that lost someone. He closed his book and placed it within the sleeve of his haori as he walked over to her.

She was wearing her usual outfit when she was patrolling or on guard duty. Basically her standard chunin attire which was a blue shirt, dark blue pants, black shinobi sandals. Her blond hair was in a long ponytail, which was odd since she rarely had it up in a ponytail. The usual weapon pouches and such were on her as well, but he rarely paid attention to those.

"Paying your respects?" asked Naruto before he bit his tongue, it was a stupid thing to ask. It was pretty obvious that she was there to do pay her respects, "Sorry... That was a stupid question."

"No, aniki," replied Ishina calmly, shockingly calling him her brother and _not_ insulting him, "I'm not here visiting anyone in particular."

"Then what brings you to a place like this?" he asked as he leaned against a stone pillar as he looked at her.

"I find it sobering... standing in front of all those who died during their missions," answered Ishina before she sat on the grass and brought her knees to her chin.

Naruto nodded, it _was_ sobering to come to the cemetery or even the memorial stone to visit those who came before you and gave their life to the village and comrades. "Tou-sama made me squad leader a few minutes ago for a mission," said Ishina sighing as she frowned unhappily.

"Squad leader, huh? Impressive since you've been a chunin for a couple months," muttered Naruto wondering just what the hell was wrong with his father's thought process. Most chunin didn't lead squads until they were six months into their position unless it was an emergency.

Ishina was silent and Naruto saw her shaking as she hid her face in her legs. After a minute she said, "It isn't. I'm still inexperienced... one wrong order from me and my squad ends up here."

Naruto's eyes widened at her words, he never thought she'd say something like that. He smiled warmly, he knelt down and hugged her, "You respect the weight of their lives," he whispered in her ear quietly, he was proud of her. Despite how annoying she was or how he detested her presence most of the time. He was proud that she cared for her squad enough to be worried that one word from her could end up getting them killed, "Here. Let me teach you something special, imouto-chan." he stood up and pulled out several seals from his sleeve. Ishina stood up and looked at him wondering what he was up to. Naruto handed her to slips of paper with seals on them. "Put these seals on your squad. They're _retreat_ seals. Simply say the word and a number to the respective seal and the seal will transport its bearer to where ever you place _this_ seal," explained Naruto as he pointed out what seal did want, "The retreat seals only work once, the paper and seal will destroy themselves. The seal they transport to is only good for the standard shinobi squad; four people. If you have more people in your squad, you should place a second one."

"Thank you... but don't think this means I like you any better, scum," said Ishina giving him a short glare before giving him a hug then disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Didn't consider it," he muttered to himself as he shrugged, "And we were so close at having a single moment where she didn't insult me. At least she was nice for a few minutes," he added before pulling out his book, he went back to reading as he started back on his way home, "I liked her better when she was a toddler," he added as he walked down the street.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto frowned as he was _not_ having a good morning once he woke up. Kikaijima had gotten him only a few hours after he went to sleep, several dozen of his subordinates were dead and a number of buildings that he owned were burned down.

He stood up from patching up his other second-in-command as the doctors in his gang were ones of the many that were killed, though his ability with medical ninjutsu was just as good. He wouldn't send any of his subordinates to the hospital after the attack given that the likely culprit _was_ Konoha itself, so he had kage bunshin tending to the others who were injured.

Though he couldn't forgive _anyone_ who'd hurt the teenage girl lying on the bed in front of him. While she was blind, she was still kind, gentle and unsurprisingly shy. He spent three years getting her out of the shell she had closed herself into and only recently she came out of it. He wasn't about to let someone get away with hurting her and making her back into her shell.

Attacking his subordinates was unforgiven to him, but it went to a different level when it concerned Suzu, the girl lying unconscious on the bed or Kikaijima. Harming either of them was akin declaring war on him, personally.

"Have Kikaijima seal the district off," ordered Naruto firmly as he looked to the door where a couple guards were standing guard, "Kill _anyone_ who enters that is not us. Civilians included," he added firmly as he wasn't going to take any chances at anyone else getting hurt or dying. He didn't receive a reply after a couple seconds and said, "Is there a problem? Do as you told!"

"B-but boss, those people... they're just civilians," reasoned one of the guards not liking the idea of killing an innocent bystander for simply walking down a street.

"You're point?" growled Naruto walking over to them, his ocean blue eyes piercing into the man just like a predator watching his prey would. The guard started to speak, but Naruto cut him off before he started, "I don't care _what_ they are. The Hokage sent ninja here to try and kill us! It no longer matters _who_ they are. Now they die! They'll be slaughtered. Corpses left to rot in their graves like filth. That's the way it is now. Now move it," shouted Naruto angrily and the man sprinted down the hall to go find Kikaijima and relay his order to her then Naruto used shunshin to the Hokage Tower to pay his father a visit.

XxxxxX

Naruto arrived in front of the Hokage's office, the two Anbu guards and the secretary noticed him but didn't do anything given that he usually appeared this way. They didn't see it coming when he smothered them in paper and pinned them to the wall unable to move or speak, but they could breathe. Naruto walked into his father's office, closing the door behind him and sealing it with several slips of paper then proceeded to pinned and silence the Anbu guards in the office as well. Which was easy as he knew where they were and they weren't expecting him to attack in any way.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" questioned Minato standing up from his desk, almost yelling as he did so.

Without a word Naruto formed several spears out of paper and shot them at his father, who dodged them easily enough, "I'm going to make you wish I was going to kill you," stated Naruto icily as the paper spears split apart and sealed the windows in the room preventing any escape via shunshin or simply breaking out through the windows. "I can put up with your insults and threats. I can put up with you being a complete asshole. However, the second you killed my subordinates and almost killed the girl with the cutest bangs in the Elemental Nations. You forfeit your life," he shouted as his haori exploded into a torrent of paper covering the entire room, leaving no room for the Hokage to evade any of the paper and within a handful of seconds Minato was pinned to the floor with his hands, wrists, feet, ankles and neck covered in paper and unable to move from the pressure being applied from them.

The rest of the paper in the room reformed into a haori settling over his shoulders as usual as he looked down on the floor at his father, "I have _thousands_ sheets of paper that make up my haori, _dumb ass_. I also know your jutsu and tactics like the back of my hand," he said as he knelt down closer to Minato, "Now squeal," growled Naruto before kicking Minato's left knee with a chakra enhanced kick causing it to shatter and come out of the skin as Minato screamed in agony. He knelt down next to his father's head and grabbed his neck, applying slight force making it hard for Minato to breath, yet still being able to do so, "Now let's start with the business at hand. I'm going to give you a thorough interrogation. So, you're going to tell me everything before I beat the life out of you. I am going to show you _exactly_ what kind of person I am on the battlefield, _Hokage-sama_, and why you should _fear _me," stated Naruto with a sneer as he spit out his father's position.

"Do you think the Daimyo is going to protect you after this, you little bastard? I'm going to have you executed for this," said Minato struggling against the paper bindings holding him and doing his best to ignore the pain coming from his knee. The response he got was a closed fist hitting him across the face.

Naruto let go of Minato's neck then promptly slammed his fist into Minato's stomach, "Talk, murderer. Why did you order an attack on my district and kill my subordinates? I don't care much about the buildings since I can have them rebuilt." He opened his hand and paper drifted into his hand from his haori forming into small daggers.

"Someone will be coming to my office and once they do you traitor, you're a dead man," growled Minato not at all dissuaded from getting punched in the stomach.

Naruto flicked his wrist and one of the daggers flew across the room and embedded itself into the head of an Anbu, "Someone who hides behind paid executioners soon forgets what death is. I shall remind you what it is, Minato," stated Naruto before standing up. Naruto waited in silence for several seconds before kicking him in the face.

"I'm going to repay you for this before I have executed," spat out Minato before attempted to spit on Naruto which failed as he moved out of the way of the liquid projectile. The blond Anbu threw one of the daggers into Minato's right hand causing him to growl out in pain.

"I'll make sure to tattoo that onto your corpse," replied Naruto as he stepped onto the dagger, having it dig further into his father's hand, "I won't be asking any more. You know what I want," he added before kicking Minato in the head.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Aye, this is a short chapter... considered making it longer but this just seems like the best spot to leave it at.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thought of a name for Naruto's gang... sort of. Technically speaking, they have no name. As Naruto (and I) have never thought of one, so in a way, it becomes their name. No-name. Or at least that is what other people call Naruto's gang. Naruto and his subordinates never mention a name or anything to 'name' themselves or however it goes. To Naruto, they're his subordinates. To them, he's the boss. (simple I know)

Basically, I got lazy =_=

Helper/beta: Psudocode Samurai

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Couple of hours later

XxxxxX

"I would prefer it if no one else got hurt or killed, but if I simply leave, you'll go after me with the other Anbu or you'll go after my subordinates. So I've changed my mind on what to do with you," said Naruto, mostly to himself but to his father as well who was still lying on the floor though he had several paper daggers in him and bleeding from several cuts over his body. Naruto grabbed Minato by the front of his shirt, the paper restrains holding him released, and Naruto brought him up to his face, "Despite what you and other people may think. My subordinates and I are a family. What affects one of us, affects all of us. Each one of us has sworn to protect each other, to the death if necessary. We take care of each others family, their children as if they were our own. You caused the deaths of several of my family... so you deserve to be dead too."

"D-do your worst, traitor," growled Minato barely able to stay conscious through the pain and blood-loss, "You may be able to kill me, you bastard but do you think it'll stop my orders? Those criminals of yours will continue to die until there are none left and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Killing you is a start," replied Naruto simply as finding shinobi within Konoha who were the ones killing his subordinates would be easier than one thought. He'd just have to find shinobi who seemed to be the most troubled and paranoid, "and I doubt the ninja you sent can get past the barrier. I'll find them as well, _Hokage-sama_ and deal with them appropriately." A small device opened near Naruto's neck and a miniature golden kitsune with nine tails appeared, "Kirimi, purify the room so none survive," said Naruto calmly, his eyes never moving from staring into his father's.

"Are you prepared to make four offerings for a level four request," asked the kitsune in a feminine voice akin to that of a small girl.

Naruto almost smiled at the question and answered, "I'll give you five rabbits for lunch and dinner. I'll give you three of my books, take you on a walk and converse with you." The kitsune made a weird yet happy sound as its tails shook wagged, "There's the four ritual offerings, if that's suitable," he added then Kirimi closed her eyes and concentrated for a few seconds.

"Permission granted," stated the kitsune as she opened her eyes and blue flames flared out from her tails, covering the room in the flames. After she sent out the flames, she turned into a small orb and retreated into the device she came out of.

"May the Shinigami account in all balance," stated Naruto before throwing Minato out of the window from the office. With the amount of damage and the fact Naruto purposely made it impossible for his father to form hand signs or even quickly get one of his Hiraishin kunai, it was a one-way drop to the cobblestones below.

Naruto turned to the door and walked out of the office, the two Anbu and the secretary were still where he left them. Though the secretary was anything _but_ a civilian. She was an Anbu in disguise, meant to deal with any intruders in case the obvious Anbu were ever beaten. Three slips of paper peeled off his haori and attached themselves to the three people, he made a hand sign and a seal appeared on the papers that just landed on the three then they were all unconscious then had the paper integrate with his haori again. He saw no reason to kill the three, simply wiping their memory would do and the flames in the Hokage's office wouldn't go past the door so they were as safe as anyone could be. He used shunshin a second later and returned to his district.

XxxxxX

Naruto frowned as he stared at the barrier blocking the entrances to the district and over the buildings, he spent an entire year preparing the barrier though that didn't mean he actually ever wanted to use it. _'But what's a contingency plan if you never use it?'_ he thought shrugging as he saw everyone doing much of their normal day-to-day routines, if only without the civilians and ninja who _would_ come into the district. It wouldn't harm anything in the short or long-run, the district was self-sufficient to a degree and there were a few storehouses that he kept in case of a situation like now or something similar.

"Oh, you're back," said a voice behind him. Naruto turned around and saw it was one of his subordinates, "Kikaijima said to tell you that she wants to see you when you're back. She's at your house with Mukai and a couple others."

"Okay, thank you," replied Naruto before gesturing the man to continue with whatever he was doing before the man spotted him. "Kirimi, how much is the barrier costing me?" he asked curiously wondering how much of a price he'd have to pay for it.

The miniature fox popped out of its home and replied, "Five thousand and two hundred ryo an hour. Double that if the barrier comes under stress. Either way, you can pay it for a couple years."

The barrier was a work of seals, and Sanct, the kami of commerce. For the barrier to work, he employed each of his subordinates to _support_ the barrier, utilizing their chakra, and if necessary borrowing their physical strength. In exchange, he paid them. If he wanted to, he could tell Kirimi to display how much he was paying his subordinates, but decided not to given that he really didn't want to see. "I'll probably be smothered to death by Kikaijima, she always gets happy when money is involved," muttered Naruto as he slid open the door to his house.

"Yes, it's the merchant in her. She likes her job," stated Kirimi happily before turning into a small orb and returning back to her home in the device on his shoulder.

Naruto yawned as he slid the door closed and walked inside. He went straight to the living room and found his two second-in-command's talking and having a friendly chat, it was kind of cute. He was happy to see that Suzu was better than she was when he left.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Welcome back," said Suzu looking in his direction with a small smile though the feeling she was giving off was more than enough for him.

"Naru-kun," chimed Kikaijima looking closely at him through her glasses, "You have over forty complaints about the barrier from shinobi and civilians. Anbu were even sent by the council to have us take it down and you're paying me a small fortune. Aishiteru," she added as she had a ecstatic grin at the mere thought of how much he was paying her to support the barrier and Suzu immediately turned a bright red hearing her say the words.

"Yes, I know you're in love with me," replied Naruto shrugging it off as she always told him that whenever he ended up paying her a lot of money. He sat between the two and continued, "I'm even paying Suzu-chan and she isn't supporting the barrier."

"Lucky," muttered Kikaijima sighing at his words, but she wasn't surprised or even bothered by it. She was used to him doting on Suzu, even she doted on the young girl often. "And where were you?" she asked wondering where the blond had been.

"Dealing with a problem," answered Naruto as he leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes, "You'll probably hear about it within the hour," he added calmly. He wasn't worried about either Suzu or Kikaijima telling anyone it was him who killed the Hokage. He looked to the the entrance of the room as a man ran into the room.

"B-boss, the Hokage h-he's dead," stammered the man in a hurry, "They say he burst from the wall of his office all bloody and hit the ground... oh yeah those Anbu under you are outside the barrier, and so are several other Anbu and other ninja. They seem to think we had something to do with it because of the barrier," he added filling the blond in on the goings on outside the house.

"I'll be right out," said Naruto opening his eyes, "Tell my squad I'll be there in a minute." The man nodded and left.

"You did it, didn't you?" questioned Kikaijima as she eyed Naruto closely while Suzu made a surprised squeak as Naruto picked her up and put her on his lap, "Don't change the subject by making Suzu-chan nervous," she added as she tried sounding like she was scolding him.

Naruto made an annoyed sound as that's exactly what he tried to do, "I wasn't going to, but I did it anyways," he replied as he played with the small bells on Suzu's clothes, "He can't do anything to me without making the Daimyo angry, so he went after you all. I am fine with the buildings that burnt down, they're not important, but shinobi under his orders killed people in this district, our family and that is unforgivable. Harming Bell-chan was a death sentence. How many shinobi are around the barrier, Bell-chan?" asked Naruto using Suzu's nickname.

While Suzu was blind, she wore a hearing aid, which was fashioned into headphones that completely covered her ears. Along with the tubular bells on her clothing. It allowed her to perceive auditory information from a circular area of a thirty-kilometer radius with little distortion.

"A l-lot," answered Suzu nervous and blushing from sitting in his lap.

Naruto smirked before hugging her from behind causing to her squeak again but pass out this time and he could briefly tell there was steam coming from her head when he stopped and her face was completely scarlet.

"Stop that," said Kikaijima frowning as she scowled at Naruto, "You know she can't handle you hugging her out of nowhere," she added as she didn't like it when he did that to Suzu.

Naruto chuckled and replied, "But it's fun and she's so soft and cute. I could simply hug her all day long."

"And she'd never be conscious," reasoned Kikaijima picturing such a scenario in her mind, "As soon as she woke up, she'd faint again. Now what are we going to do about the shinobi around the barrier. I don't think they're just going to stare at it quietly and hope you come out of it."

Naruto moved Suzu off his lap and made her comfortable on the couch, he stood up as did Kikaijima, "Let's go see our visitors," he said as he headed out of the room and the house.

XxxxxX

Naruto walked to the edge of the barrier where one of his subordinates pointed him toward to and saw his Anbu squad standing around silently, he saw several other jounin, chunin and other Anbu as well as the both sides of Konoha's council.

"Take this barrier down immediately demon-scum! We know it was you who killed the Hok-" started Koharu, one of the elderly council members until a five ryo coin struck her in the throat, silencing her mid-sentence.

Kikaijima stepped forward and sent them all a dangerous glare, "I see many ways the Hokage could have been killed, but the man of whom you speak stands here among us and I serve him alone. I will not allow you to disrespect him by slandering him or blaming him for a crime without proof," she stated coldly as several men and women behind her looked ready to kill the council members and shinobi across the barrier, "Keep on this path and you will end up dead like your Hokage," threatened Kikaijima as she didn't like it when people screwed with Naruto, her or any of the others around them.

"Does it even matter?" questioned one of the district guards looking at Naruto and Kikaijima, "They just insulted the boss. We should kill them and end this," he added seriously and several other men and women agreed with the man, "Naruto-sama, give us the order and we'll fight."

"Cease," said Naruto calmly, he was used to being called demon and scum, he wasn't bothered by either of the names, "Your anger is wasted on these hypocrites," he added not wanting any of his subordinates to lower themselves to the same level as the council or most of the shinobi in Konoha.

"Hypocrite? Coming from a bunch of thieves, murderers and gangsters, you of all people dare call us that?!" growled a woman with Inuzuka marking. Her name was Tsume if he remembered correctly, he wasn't too sure as he didn't bother learning much on the internal structure of Konoha, even if he was an Anbu captain.

Naruto cracked a smile and laughed a little at her words, "The barrier will remain until I deem it safe for my subordinates. It is within Konoha law that I can enact whatever defensive measure I wish to protect what I own, and I own this district. Everyone who lives in this district is welcome to come and go whenever they like," explained Naruto calmly deciding not to jump into the trap the council had come to stick him in, "I have heard of my father's death. However, that is not my concern."

"Not your concern?" shouted one of the council members loudly, "You're an Anbu! The defense of Konoha and protecting the Hokage _is_ your concern!"

"And yet Konoha's shinobi force is here, around my district instead of on their patrols, guard duty or searching for any foreign shinobi who might have got in and killed the Hokage," stated Naruto calmly wondering how other hidden villages would see this shining moment of brilliance that Konoha's council had, "Neko, take the others and scour the outskirts of Konoha for any foreign shinobi," he added giving orders to his squad. He didn't care if the council bossed around the other shinobi, but he wasn't going to leave his squad to them.

"Hai, Taichou," replied Neko nodding, she and the others were about to go and do what he said when the Anbu Commander, Nara Shikaku spoke up.

"Stop," he said quickly before they could leave, "The council is in charge until the next Hokage comes to office. Your orders, like everyone else's here is to arrest Uzumaki Naruto."

Neko shook her head, "Only the Hokage can give orders to Anbu, Shikaku-san. Not even you as Anbu Commander can give us orders. The council can't order us to do anything either which is something that you and everyone else has forgotten. Until there's another Hokage, our Taichou's orders supersede those of the council. _We_ are only here to receive our captain's orders. We have and we intend to fulfill them by searching for assassin's," stated the female Anbu firmly before she and the others left.

"I taught my Neko-chan very well, she actually thinks for herself," said Naruto before turning around, he didn't want to waste any more time dealing with the council. It was like talking to a wall that constantly insulted you with colorful language. He barely spent any time reading today and it was starting to make him incredibly annoyed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few hours later

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oh... you're cooking," said Naruto walking into the kitchen and seeing Kikaijima cooking dinner. He walked over to her and hugged her from behind causing her to freeze, "Sorry for all the trouble," he said before nuzzling her neck.

"S-s-s-stop it," stammered Kikaijima blushing as she squirmed in his arms. Once she relaxed and wasn't bothered by anything outside of the house, she was just as shy and adorable as Suzu. "I'm cooking, don't do that to me... or I'll make you pay," she threatened though he was anything but afraid of her at the moment.

"I'm already paying you a lot of money. Try another excuse," teased Naruto before lightly nipping her ears causing his hand to be hit with a wooden spoon, "Itai, I said another excuse, not the spoon," he muttered as he moved away from her and rubbed his injured hand.

"Then you should listen," stated Kikaijima as her cheeks were still red, "You can cuddle me later... okay?" she added as she concentrated more on cooking than before.

"Really?" questioned Naruto not expecting her to say that. Not that it was a bad thing.

"You have to pay for it though," replied Kikaijima looking over her shoulder him, "Three thousand Ryo," she added as her cheeks reddened considerably then she returned back to the stove.

"I'm fine with that," muttered Naruto tilting his head finding the price not that much of a big deal before walking out of the kitchen as he nursed his hand.

Naruto sighed as he heard a knock on the door, which was odd since most of his subordinates just walked in instead of knocking and there were only a handful of people outside the barrier who could cross it. He walked to the door then slid it open and saw his mother standing outside it with two district guards on her flank, who most likely escorted her to his house. "Evening, Kaa-chan," said Naruto surprised to see, he stepped to the side and gestured for her to come in, "How come you're here or rather how did you get the past the shinobi that are holding perimeter around the barrier?" he asked not expecting the ninja outside the barrier to let someone _in_ the barrier, least of all his mother.

"You know I can be scary when I want to," said Kushina with a confident smirk, "And I don't take no for an answer. I came here to see how you're doing since Minato-kun was... killed," she added quietly, the sadness in her voice at the end gave away more of her feelings that she was showing.

Naruto shrugged and walked into the living room with his mother, "I'm not terribly bothered by it, but shouldn't you be with the others. I'm sure they're more upset than I am, Kaa-san," said Naruto as they sat down on the couch.

"They're asleep," replied Kushina softly, "Mito and Mita wouldn't stop crying until... they fell asleep. Everyone is saying that you killed your father. They don't even think it was another hidden village."

"I've always been the scapegoat for the village, even you know that Kaa-chan," stated Naruto as it was no secret that almost everyone in Konoha hated him for one reason or another. The only ones who didn't were his subordinates, "Still, I don't think you came to see how I was doing. We both know that you know I wouldn't be bothered if Tou-san was killed or died. Playing dumb never suited you, Kaa-chan."

Kushina smiled a little then sighed, "I can get away with playing dumb with Minato-kun, your brother and sisters, but I can never do it with you. That's very annoying, you know that?" she said as she folded her arms, "I came to see for myself if it truly was you that killed Minato-kun or not."

Naruto smirked as he figured that was her real intention. "And?" he questioned curiously wanting to know what she thought so far.

"Oh Kushina-san," said Suzu as she walked into the living room, "I'll set a spot for you as well," she added before leaving the room to set another set of dishes for Kushina to have dinner with them.

"We eat dinner rather late," replied Naruto nervously laughing at the unexpected interruption.

Kushina smiled at the doorway where Suzu had gone past, "I don't think you killed Minato-kun... Now tell Kaa-chan about the young lady who was just in here," she stated with a mischievous glint in her eyes that made Naruto mentally cringe.

Before Naruto could say anything Kirimi popped out of her home, "It's dinner! Where are my rabbits," she said looking around for said offerings that she was promised earlier.

"K-Kyubi?" stammered Kushina jumping off the couch and landing across the room with her chakra chains out, ready for the kitsune to attack her.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as the Kirimi hopped around the room excitedly, looking everywhere she could, "Where?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Creator of Kirimi's fangirl side: Psudocode Samurai (Yes, I'm sticking him with the credit as it was his idea.)

A/N: And there we go. Chapter 3. Now onto explaining a few things given that explaining them via the story is going to be hard. We'll start off with the easiest first.

Now, if you want a picture of Suzu Mukai or Kikaijima. Use google. I'm feeling awfully lazy and I don't want to put links on my profile at the moment. The device that holds Kirimi would be the same as you'll see on Suzu's shoulders.

XxxxxX

This will be explained in the next chapter, but what the hell consider this a minor spoiler.

Kirimi is a Souku. (lit. "tool") She's an entity that a person uses in conjunction with the usage of an ability. They mostly come in small human or animal-like forms and their functions vary on the user.

Kirimi can grant requests to various kami from Naruto via offerings. If his offerings are good enough, she can grant his request. (Soooo... Kirimi is NOT the Kyubi)

Kikaijima uses a similar Souku, being that it's a fox, except hers allows her to monitor all trade and commerce within Konoha and whatever place Konoha trades with (of what comes to Konoha and goes out). It also allows her to conduct contracts with Sanct, the kami of commerce. (Like Kirimi's requests, but Kikaijima pays money as an offering.) Naruto used Kikaijima's Souku to form the contract between Sanct, his gang and the barrier.

Suzu has one as well, but I don't know what to have hers do yet.

XxxxxX

Otonari-san - Suzu's hearing aid, composed of a headphone that fully covers her ears and a set of tubular bells located on her clothing. This allows her to perceive auditory information from a circular area of a 30-kilometer radius with little distortion. (from horizon's wiki) and yes, her hearing aid/headphones have a name.

XxxxxX

Explanation of the barrier.

The barrier around Naruto's district works under different 'laws' (I guess would be the best term) than you're used to in a Naruto fanfiction.

Naruto pays each of his subordinates money for each minute they support the barrier as well as the kami of commerce. His subordinates supply their 'spiritual' side of chakra that will negate any jutsu that attacks the barrier and utilizes their physical strength to prevent anything not allowed from entering.

All of this is done via a seal, that activates the barrier and the contract between Sanct, his gang and Naruto himself. So long as Naruto can pay Sanct and his subordinates. The barrier will remain intact.

While his subordinates support the barrier by the above means, they cannot die. If they cannot 'support' the barrier because they may die, the contract stops them from supporting it until they are out of danger from death.

XxxxxX

Oh right... Naruto doesn't use any jutsu beyond shunshin, kage bunshin or simple things that aren't used in combat at all or very much. Naruto relies solely on his paper and Kirimi. (You may think it limits him and it's a weakness, but I intend to show you different.) ^_^

But that doesn't mean he doesn't "know" other jutsu. He does, he just has no intention of using them. (not unless he is without paper)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Nice to see people are suggesting names for Naruto's gang... however I do not need them or want them. In the previous chapter I stated that Naruto's gang is called "No-names" by non-members. Hence, they have a name, to other people. For themselves, they have no name.

No helper or beta on this chapter. (Psudocode Samurai is moving and I didn't want to bother him with this at the moment.)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto watched the miniature kitsune running around the room looking behind, under or every into anything that she thought Kyubi be hiding in, "Don't say that word around her. She acts like a vapid little girl when you do," he said looking over at his mother who was staring at Kirimi with a speechless expression. "I told her that Kyubi was a kitsune like her that was fifty stories tall... she's been wanting to meet him since," he added before he walked over and picked Kirimi up, "Kirimi is not the Kyubi. Kirimi is a Souku, she's an entity that someone uses along with an ability. Souku usually come in small human or animal-like forms and they do different stuff depending on the person."

"...What does she do?" questioned Kushina eying the now depressed looking fox as she dispelled her chains.

"It's hard to explain. To put it simply, if I want to create transfer chakra from myself to another person or if I want a kunai or one of my pieces of paper to be able to hit its intended target no matter what, I make a request with Kirimi. She tells me what level of request it is. I give her a number of offerings and if they're acceptable, she can grant my request," explained Naruto as best as he could, it was a complicated process to explain and even he didn't understand much himself.

"Where did you find her?" asked Kushina wondering where someone would even _find_ a nine-tailed fox, not counting the one in her son's navel.

"The Priestess in Oni no Kuni gave her to me as a gift," answered Naruto as he started walking to the dining room, "Kikaijima and Suzu have one as well," he added as his mother cautiously followed him, her eyes never leaving the vixen in his arms.

They walked into the dining room and Kushina froze at the doorway as she stared inside, "What?" asked Naruto as he set Kirimi in her spot at the table and sat down himself.

"...Whoa," muttered Kushina as the entire room seated her son's entire gang and they were all chatting amongst themselves and eating, there were even children as well sitting together at their own table, "This place looks a lot smaller on the outside," she added though now she was feeling a bit out of place as she didn't expect this to happen. Kushina just thought her son ate by himself, not with _everyone_ in his gang. She looked over at her son who was gesturing to a spot near him, Kushina walked over and sat down, though still unsure about the whole thing. _'Who knew I'd be nervous in this situation,'_ she thought as she seemed to be the only one nervous while everyone was having a fun time.

"They don't bite," said Naruto amused at his mother's nervousness, he never thought he'd see her nervous about anything

Kushina laughed a little and replied, "I just didn't think you had dinner like this. It's quite a surprise, that's all."

Naruto tilted his head a little nodding, "Point taken. However, we are a family, Kaa-san. Everyone in this district considers each other a part of their family," he explained as he poked his food with one of his chopsticks.

"Still checking your food I see," said Kushina as her son had grown a habit to check his food before ever eating, even when she cooked. She was sad to know that he did that only because of the people in Konoha where he'd eat somewhere and they'd put something in his food to cut his mouth or poison him.

Naruto frowned as he finished checking his food and replied, "Get enough metal in your mouth and you'd be checking your food too. I trust Kikai-hime, Suzu and you when one of you cook, but it's grown to be a habit that I can't really stop... Well let's eat before everyone else cleans the table."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kushina walked outside after eating with her son and his makeshift family, it was a little enjoyable for her though it was surprising most of all. She always thought he lived in the large house alone, she sighed as she knew she didn't really know her son as well as she thought she did. _'What am I going to do now though,'_ thought Kushina as she looked up at the night sky wondering what to do with Minato having been killed and her children pretty much at odds with each other. Not to mention that the village blamed Naruto for her husband's death.

Kushina blinked a couple times as several armored men rushed past her and into her son's house, she turned around seeing her son was already coming outside and silently listened in. "The barrier is under attack," reported the leader of the man to Naruto, "They didn't say anything beforehand and just started a while ago."

"I know," replied Naruto already having expected the attack on the barrier, "They saw an opening in our defenses when Kaa-san entered the barrier. Gather the ten best men we have and meet me in the market area," he ordered as he was frowning and his normal blue eyes looked beady. In Kushina's opinion, he looked the part of a villain and she let out a single laugh at his appearance at the moment, "You two, escort my mother inside and watch over the house. You have the go-ahead to kill anyone who attempts to enter the house without my express permission."

"Uh, boss. Wouldn't the barrier stop anyone from entering the barrier?" questioned one of the men slightly confused at the order, as was Kushina.

Naruto frowned and replied, "The barrier is not some impenetrable force. It has a limit and if that limit is reached, the barrier will fall. Now let's hurry this up." He walked past them and went straight for where he sent the first guard and she was ushered into the house.

Kushina sighed as she didn't like being _protected_ like she was a useless invalid, she clenched her fist but stopped as something touched her shoulder, she looked and saw it was the girl, Suzu, if she got it correctly. "Getting angry isn't going to help, Kushina-san," she happily quietly, her voice wavering even though she was the one who started talking, "Naruto-kun's orders are absolute even if you don't understand or like them. You could leave... though you'll have to fight the guards outside. T-they aren't shinobi, but you'll find it hard to b-beat them."

"Why would I?" asked Kushina not seeing how they'd be hard to beat since they didn't have shinobi training like she did.

"Y-your chakra is disabled in the d-district," stammered Suzu before quickly hiding behind a nearby wall in case Kushina got angry.

"W-what? There wasn't a seal on me," muttered Kushina as she tried to concentrate her chakra into her right hand, but after a couple minutes it did nothing. "H-how," she whispered in awe as she never expected such a thing to happen to her without her notice.

"That would be telling, Kushina-dono," said Kikaijime rounding the corner with Suzu comfortably in her arms, a dark glint was in the elder girl's eyes and Kushina could almost see a dark aura pouring off of her, "Betray Naruto-sama... and I'll personally skin you alive," she added coldly before leaving the entrance way and taking Suzu with her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto sighed as the paper that made up his haori changed into a white cloak. He brought a pair of glasses out of one of his pockets and put them on, he usually didn't wear them as he never had to get serious in a fight and his eye-holes in his Anbu mask were made like his glasses so he didn't have to wear his glasses while he had the mask on and he wouldn't be at a disadvantage given that he couldn't see very far away. He had no intention of wearing his Anbu mask and he would have to see some distance away than a few feet in front of himself. Naruto concentrated for a moment and sent chakra into the seal array on the ground then he and the ten guards he had gathered disappeared in a flash of light.

XxxxxxxX

Naruto let out a deep breath as he stared at his parent's house, he could smell blood in the night air. "Operation Code; I.S," stated Naruto as his men moved towards the house, he brought his hand up to his left ear, using pseudo-telepathy he created with seals and Kirimi, "Attention all squads, Anbu are most likely on site. Proceed with caution. I say again, Anbu are likely on site. Proceed with caution. Squad two, provide backup for first squad as per code I.S. Destroy targets on sight. I say again, destroy targets on sight."

"_Roger,"_ replied the two guards in eighth squad.

"We've arrived at target area. Commencing Operation," stated all of the guards in unison as they entered the house one way or another.

Naruto waited in silence for a few seconds before walking toward the house, there were no sounds of fighting, but he could hear crashes from inside the house, _"Squad One, Targets neutralized. Unable to confirm Anbu."_

"_Squad Three, Targets neutralized here too. Unable to confirm presence of Anbu,"_ reported in another squad.

"Get out of the house with the targets in the next five seconds," ordered Naruto expecting such a trap from Anbu if there wasn't any inside. Killing his siblings worked to the council's advantage after all. What better way to get his mother, the only one who is able to go through the barrier, to kill him. They just simply had to make it look like he killed them. Naruto heard windows shattering as his men jumped out of the building with a couple seconds to spare before it exploded and there was a half-destroyed, burning house that had been a normal house only a bit ago.

"Sound off," said Naruto wondering if all the squads got out fine.

"_Squad One, here. Targets are safe,"_ reported the first squad, _"Returning,"_ he added as they were heading back to him.

"_Squad Two, returning,"_ reported second squad as they were most likely with the first squad.

There was nothing but silence for awhile and that could only mean that he lost the two men in squad three, _"Squad Four. Targets are safe... squad three is down,"_ reported the fourth squad as they had gone over to find out what happened.

Naruto closed his eyes and muttered, "Damage?"

"_They're still in one piece, give or take. There's just a few things that don't really go into a body,"_ replied the fourth squad giving the cause of what killed the third squad and how intact the bodies were.

Naruto frowned as he moved his right arm out and his cloak split into two large wolves that ran off toward squad four to retrieve the bodies of squad three.

"_Squad Five, returning,"_ stated the last squad and Naruto bit the inside of his mouth, he didn't like losing people under his command. It made him livid, he had expected such a trap, but he didn't know why squad three had been taken out by it.

Naruto waited silently as his men and paper wolves returned. Squad four and one had his siblings, unconscious but otherwise safe. He walked over to his wolves and knelt down as the wolves put the bodies on the ground and reformed into his cloak, "Well done, Mitaka, Yino," he said quietly as he stared at their faces to be able to remember them, "You completed your mission with honor. Today, you two are heroes, you can die with dignity," he whispered to them before standing up and using chakra to to create the same seal array that was in his district and they disappeared, just a couple seconds before several shuriken and kunai hit the cobblestones, missing them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto stood silently as the only medic in his district was taking care of Mitaka and Yino's bodies, he was standing watch while the medic did her usual thing to make the body presentable to family members and anyone else. So long as he was in the room, he wouldn't allow anyone but the medic into the room and if she was going to desecrate their bodies in any way, he'd stop her.

"Don't worry Naruto-sama," said Kure, the medic looking over her shoulder at him. "I know I'm new to this kind of thing, but I'll do my best," she added probably feeling uncomfortable with him in the room and it being silent.

"I know," replied Naruto nodding to her once then went back to being silent.

He stood in the room for a few more hours uneventfully until he started hearing noise outside, "Done," stated Kure happily, he looked over and saw that the two men looked normal... as normal as dead bodies could be anyways.

"Stay here with them a bit longer, I'll see what the noise is about," said Naruto before opening the door, walking out into the hallway closing the door behind him. He walked outside and saw Menma and Ishina with kunai out fighting against two of the district guards.

"I'll kill all of you for killing Otou-san and kidnapping us," yelled Menma before charging one of the guards, he never made it to the guard as Naruto appeared in front of his younger brother as he was charging and kneed him in the gut, causing him to fall over onto the ground in pain and vomiting. He picked his brother up by the back of the neck before slamming him back down on the ground then looked at Ishina who had dropped the kunai she once held and he could see fear building up in her eyes and body language.

"Two of my men died to keep you safe," he growled out angrily as he stood up and narrowed his eyes at his sister, then his brother, "They deserve more than your pathetic actions and disrespect," he shouted before heading back inside the building to continue his watch. Naruto walked down the short hallway to the room, only to trip forward and everything faded into darkness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"**I **_**will**_** get out of this seal! You cannot stop me," **shouted an angry feminine voice that caused him to stand with a start. Naruto looked around and quickly realized his mind was in the seal. That explained why he passed out, the kitsune was being a nuisance. **"Why resist me?! Let me through! Let me pass! Let me in,"** yelled the same voice as earlier just as furious and desperate.

Naruto looked to his right where his mind went from a library to an empty black space of darkness. In the midst of the darkness was a humanoid woman sporting nine tails coming from behind her and two furry ears on top of her head. Normally one would consider her utterly beautiful and flawless except at the moment she looked just as pissed as any other time he saw her and it destroyed her beautiful looks quite a bit. That, and the beautiful woman was none other than the Kyubi no Kitsune.

"You know, the way you constantly nag, nag, nag. It's your least attractive quality," stated Naruto walking over to the where the difference between spaces started.

"**Impossible child,"** spat Kyubi seething as she glared daggers at him. Hatred and contempt filled her eyes and he knew she wished nothing but death on him, **"Your will is strong, but I will break you,"** she added before lashing out with one of her tails only to be stopped by a barrier and burned her tail as a consequence.

"**Why?"** she muttered angrily, it didn't matter if she was whispering it to herself or not, whatever she said, he could hear it. He had it that way so she couldn't whisper anything to herself and keep secrets from him, **"Why won't you DIE!"** she shouted as she attacked with all of her tails at the barrier between her empty space and his library. He silently watched as her tails were blasted off the barrier and were singed, like the one before.

"You sound just like my father," said Naruto finding the situation amusing as he recalled earlier in the day when he killed Minato.

"**I will feast on your heart and bathe in your blood," **growled Kyubi as she appeared to have gotten angrier, if it was possible at being put in the same category as anything else.

Naruto smirked and replied, "He used to say that too... when he got a little drunk." He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment then opened his eyes and the blackness on Kyubi's side turned into a green flowery field and Kyubi reached at her throat trying to pull off a collar that appeared on her.

He walked into the field which Kyubi noticed as she stopped pulling at the collar and attacked him with her burnt tails only for her eyes to widen shortly afterwards and fall onto the ground. The collar was an embodiment of the seal, she couldn't attack him without it paralyzing her. He knelt down and got a closer look at her tails, they were lightly burned as he expected. He touched each of her nine tails and they returned to normal.

Naruto looked at her eyes, "Now... Quiet you. It's really hard to think when you're making a nuisance of yourself in here," he said scolding her which most people would probably gawk at given that no one would scold a biju and expect to come out unscathed. He faded from the mindscape as he went back to reality.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Done... this one was a bit difficult in a few spots, but it's done.


End file.
